Déliquescence
by ccnn
Summary: Subaru Suméragi était un ange. Le Sakurazukamori le savait dès qu'il l'aperçut sous le cerisier millénaire, il y avait si longtemps...


**A****uteur: **ccnn, ou encore misami_hirota sur d'autres sites

**Titre: **Déliquescence

**Personnages/Pairing: **Seishiro/Subaru *_*

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Babylon, X et ses personnages appartiennent au grandissime studio CLAMP et ses 4 membres (j'aurais bien voulu avoir Subaru, mais Sei me tuera s'il le savait)

**Remarques de l'auteur: **Ceci est ma première fanfic donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, même négatifs.

**Remerciements spéciaux:** Je remercie à **Subaru -d** qui a subi patiemment mes divagations sur Seishiro et Subaru, **Kurenai, Lyra Squirrel, Maeve Fantasie,**** Roxane1 et d'autres auteurs **pour leurs superbes fanfics sur X et Tokyo Babylon qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré, et aussi au **CLAMP. **

* * *

_Déliquescence_

Subaru Suméragi était un ange. Le Sakurazukamori le savait dès qu'il l'aperçut sous le cerisier millénaire, il y avait si longtemps. L'enfant aux yeux profondément verts brillait de mille feux. Sa lumière douce et pure atteignit l'assassin, fissura instantanément les barrières de son monde de ténèbres.

___"Tous ceux qui rencontrent le Sakurazukamori doivent mourir."_

Le Sakurazukamori n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. Son cœur était irrémédiablement vide, si jamais il en avait un. Il n'était pas non plus attaché à la vie, ni le sien ni celle des autres. Mais ce jour-là, à la vue des magnifiques larmes argentées prenant source de deux gemmes d'émeraudes, il ressentit...une ___envie_.

Une sourde envie de posséder ces larmes, posséder l'être qui pleurait devant lui, pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Une sourde envie de faire choir l'ange du Paradis. Une sourde envie de le faire tomber aussi bas que lui, dans son monde de ténèbres à lui, dans les Enfers, ou peu n'importe le nom.  
Mais...le fait d'éprouver des sentiments ne montre pas qu'il n'était pas un bon Sakurazukamori? Cette pensée le révulsait. Son Destin étant d'être le Sakurazukamori, alors il voulait être un bon Sakurazukamori. Après la réflexion qu'il venait de faire, une vérification s'imposa donc.

Dans l'espace d'une seconde, un plan machiavélique lui vint à l'esprit. Un plan qui lui permettrait de faire une pierre deux coups.

Alors le Gardien du Tertre funéraire du Cerisier fit une exception. Un pari avec lui-même et avec le Destin.

___"Si nous nous revoyons un jour, je m'efforcerai de t'aimer pendant un an. Si au bout de cette année, tu es devenu spécial à mes yeux, c'est toi qui auras gagné, et je te tuerai pas. Par contre, si tu ne compte pas plus pour moi que ce cadavre...alors je te tuerai."  
__  
_

Il traça une étoile inversée au dos de chaque main du petit garçon, la marque de la proie d'un Sakurazukamori, puis effaça ses mémoires et disparut dans la pluie de pétales de cerisier.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Son Destin et celui du garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes étaient liés, il en était sûr. Son pressentiment s'accomplit sept ans plus tard, quand il le revit sur le quai de la gare d'Ikebukuro.

Au milieu de cette masse anonyme et épuisée, chacun de ses gestes débordait tellement de vie qu'on pourrait presque effleurer cet aura à main nue. Il ne faisait que courir, mais il y mettait tout son cœur. Il était différent de ces formes de vie inutiles nommées humains grouillant sur cette Terre. Son existence même dans ce bas monde paraissait irréelle. Un ange né par erreur parmi les humains.

Le compte à rebours fut lancé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Seishiro Sakurazuka faillit éclater de rire quand il entendit le nom de cet ange: Subaru Sumeragi, le treizième chef du clan d'exorcistes Sumeragi, ennemie des Sakurazuka. Encore un triste antagonisme qui les oppose.

Subaru était trop fragile pour vivre dans ce monde souillé. Il était trop doux, trop généreux, trop attentionné, trop affectueux, trop sensible, trop innocent, trop pur. Il semblait porter la Terre entière dans son coeur sauf lui-même. Ses larmes coulaient uniquement pour les autres. Oui, ses larmes immaculées étaient la matérialisation de ses ailes blanches invisibles.

La manière la plus belle de faire choir un ange est de lui couper des ailes.

Alors l'assassin lui arracha ses ailes. D'une façon cruelle. Et il ne fut plus capable de pleurer pour qui que ce soit.

Le Sakurazukamori n'avait plus envie de tuer sa proie quand le temps réparti fut écoulé. Tant pis pour le pari, de toute façon il l'avait gagné depuis le début. Il préférait jouer avec lui encore un peu, voir jusqu'où son petit pantin pourrait aller par haine et...par amour. Un peu de divertissement dans sa vie monotone ne ferait pas de mal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Seishiro tandis qu'il observait Subaru depuis le toit d'un immeuble en fumant un Mild Seven. Décidément, le jeune exorciste ne le décevait jamais. Il était maintes fois plus éblouissant qu'avant, même privé de ses ailes. Il avait beaucoup grandi. Son regard avait pris la lueur sombre, envoûtante et dangereuse de l'absinthe. Les traits de son visage, moins féminins mais toujours aussi fins, s'étaient allongés, encadrés par des mèches mi-longues en bataille. Néanmoins, l'assassin ne le connaissait que trop bien; derrière cette apparence impénétrable demeurait encore une gentillesse infinie. Une âme meurtrie et trahie. Un cœur soif de vengeance et d'amour.

La première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis la fin du pari était le jour de la 19e anniversaire de Subaru.

Tous les ans, le Sakurazukamori lui offrait les fleurs différentes, toutes d'un rouge sang, sensuel et froid, séduisant et moqueur. Il choisissait toujours les fleurs possédant un double sens. La première année, les orchidées pourpres décorèrent l'appartement presque vide de l'exorciste: "beauté absolue" ou "volupté, mystère et passion". L'année suivante, ce fut des callas cramoisis: "beauté divine" ou "désir d'une relation charnelle". Il prenait un réel plaisir de tourmenter sa proie, tout en sachant que lui seul avait le pouvoir de le faire entrer dans tous ses états seulement avec des fleurs.

Cependant, il voulait que la 19e anniversaire soit "différente". Subaru Sumeragi et Seishiro Sakurazuka était deux personnes que tout oppose. Ils avaient une seule chose en commun: leurs initiales. La 19e lettre de l'alphabet. Et rien que pour cela, le chiffre 19 mérite tout le respect du monde.

Subaru rentra dans son appartement après sa mission de la journée et se dirigea droit vers le grand miroir dans sa chambre. Ses pas lents et exténués résonnèrent sur les meubles, sur les murs, partout, comme s'ils ricanaient de sa solitude. Sa main gauche caressait affectueusement le reflet de lui-même dans le miroir, tandis qu'un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

"Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, grande-sœur."

Il resta immobile pendant un bon moment, les yeux verts fixés sur le visage que renvoie le miroir. Soudain, une vive douleur s'échappa du dos de ses mains et les deux étoiles inversées se mirent à briller ardemment. Un doux parfum de fleur de cerisier s'immisça dans son nez. Instinctivement, son corps se raidit et ses yeux s'ouvrèrent immensément. Une voix joyeuse, presque innocente se fit entendre derrière lui:

"Si je te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es atteint de graves pulsions narcissiques, ___Subaru-kun_."

Il tressaillit. Comment cet homme pouvait-il encore avoir autant d'emprise sur lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait? Enfin, "autant" n'est qu'un faible euphémisme, car ce qu'il ressentait pour lui grandit de jour en jour, de seconde en seconde. Une véritable obsession, un subtil mélange d'amour et de haine. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour empêcher le tourbillon d'émotions dans son coeur d'éclater.

"J'espère que mes cadeaux d'anniversaire t'ont plu." L'homme avança vers lui et déposa un bouquet de fleurs à côté du miroir. "Je ne pensais pas la revoir ici alors je n'ai pas amené de cadeau pour elle. Vous n'avez qu'à partager ce cadeau à deux. C'est aussi _son_anniversaire après tout."

Il mordit agressivement sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir. D'où lui vint cette audace de _la_mentionner devant lui? Subaru rouvrit les yeux et regarde le bouquet.

C'était encore des fleurs rouges. Des myosotis rouges comme le sang. Mais où avait trouvé-t-il des myosotis de cette couleur?

Une odeur métallique et nauséabonde émanait de ces fleurs.

___L'odeur du sang__. _

Mais bien sûr, c'était le Sakurazukamori après tout...Aucun être aussi cruel et aberrant que lui pouvait utiliser le sang de ses victimes pour teindre les fleurs.

Et parmi ses victimes, il y avait.. elle.

Subaru se retourna comme un éclair et le fusilla du regard. Son regard d'émeraude croisa encore une fois les yeux dépareillés qu'il aimait haïr et qu'il haïssait aimer. Un œil blanc glacial qui ne reflétait rien à droite, un œil doré indifférent qui avait l'air amusé devant le petit spectacle qui s'offrait à lui à gauche. Sur son visage trôna son éternel sourire moqueur et sadique. Oui, il s'amusait de sa douleur.

Jamais Subaru n'avait pu détester cet homme entièrement, son amour reprenait toujours le dessus au bon moment. Mais en cet instant même, sa haine et sa rage détruisirent la cage qui leur était imposée et dévorèrent à une vitesse fulgurante tous les autres sentiments. Echappées de leur prison, elles se matérialisèrent en une aura meurtrière, prête à exploser.

Comme s'il avait vu le combat ce qui se passait dans le cœur contradictoire de l'exorciste, le Sakurazukamori le regarda avec une intensité singulière tout en s'approchant lentement de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et embrassa tendrement l'étoile inversée brûlante.

L'aura destructrice de Subaru s'éteignit aussi brusquement qu'elle apparut. Il trembla légèrement au contact de la chaleur froide de sa main. Littéralement pétrifié sur place, il le regarda avec une inexprimable stupeur jusqu'à ce que l'autre releva les yeux. Seishiro l'attira dans ses bras, puis se pencha légèrement pour effleurer délicatement ses lèvres fins. Un sourire satisfait s'esquissa sur son visage en voyant le jeune homme dans ses bras se débattre contre ses propres contradictions, son corps cherchant à se rapprocher pendant que sa conscience lui ordonnant de se dégager. Mais il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné depuis le début.

"Veux-tu tomber avec moi, Subaru-kun?" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

De magnifiques larmes ruisselèrent en guise de réponse. Les ailes immaculées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui seul, puisque qu'il est le seul à pouvoir les éveiller. Les ailes qui fit aussitôt vibrer tout son corps. Pris d'une sourde frénésie, il attira encore plus Subaru contre lui et l'embrassa furieusement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Seishiro ouvrit enfin les yeux, il faisait déjà nuit. C'était la pleine lune. Il cherchait distraitement son joli pantin des yeux quand il fût frappé par la plus belle vision qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Près de la fenêtre, Subaru contemplait amoureusement des myosotis rouges sang dans ses mains. Sous la lumière argentée de la lune, ses doigts paraissaient encore plus fins que d'habitude. Ses yeux scintillant comme deux étoiles vertes, sa peau diaphane presque transparente et ses lèvres roses pâles comme des pétales de cerisier étaient les seules choses en couleur dans le monde en noir et blanc de Seishiro. Le rouge cramoisi des fleurs contrastait harmonieusement avec la douceur divine que dégageait Subaru. Le Sakurazukamori avait une étrange impression qu'il ne vivait jusqu'ici que pour voir cette scène.

"Pourquoi des myosotis? Je ne vais pas t'oublier, tu sais. Je ne pourrai jamais...Seishiro-san." Subaru baissa le ton en prononçant ce nom.

"Je ne sais pas...pour t'en rappeler peut-être?" fit Seishiro avec un sourire narquois.

Subaru soupira. Jamais il obtiendrait une réponse correcte et sincère venant de cet homme.

"Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu au langage des fleurs, d'ailleurs?"

"Je suis quand même le gardien du Cerisier non?" toujours avec le même sourire.

Subaru resta silencieux. Il mit soigneusement les fleurs dans une vase et les fixa encore. Le Sakurazukamori aperçut les traces de doigts violacées enveloppant ses poignets. Ses marques à lui. Il avait toujours aimé laisser les blessures visibles sur le corps de Subaru, comme une preuve que le jeune homme était à lui, maintenant et pour toujours, même après sa mort, pour _l'éternité_.

Il alluma une cigarette.

"Donne m'en une aussi."

"Depuis quand tu fumes Subaru-kun?" demanda-t-il tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse. Subaru lui lança un regard sévère.

"Viens la chercher si tu la veux tant." Il retourna la cigarette et mordit la partie de la zone de combustion, laissant la partie du filtre à Subaru qui s'arrêta pendant un moment avant de se rapprocher. Subaru se pencha pour inhaler la fumée tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient furtivement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Rainbow Bridge, Tokyo 1999_

Il prononça ces trois mots, juste pour être sûr que il le suivrait en Enfer.

Je

t'

Et le dernier mot n'appartient qu'à Subaru.

* * *

**Remarque de fin de l'auteur:** (oui parce que je suis une pipelette, désolée _) J'ai piqué une phrase de la fic "Une presque amitié" de Vyersdra, j'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas... Mais je la trouve tellement bien adaptée à la situation que les autres phrases à laquelles j'ai pensées puent la m****. J'ai essayé de faire un POV Seishiro, j'espère qu'il ne viendra pas me tuer la nuit pour diffamation (ni ses fans d'ailleurs)

Bref, vos reviews seront les très bienvenues! Et merci d'avoir lu ce truc bizarroide!


End file.
